During the past years, there has been an intensified search for herbicides to control unwanted plants. Japanese Kokai 60:218379 discloses 1,4-di-(2-propynyl)-delta-2-1,2,4-triazolin-5-one derivatives having herbicidal activity. No mono-propynyl-substituted compounds are disclosed.
There remains a need for additional herbicidal agents which are as effective or more effective than presently existing compounds.